San Jose Sharks
The San Jose Sharks are a professional ice hockey team based in San Jose, California. They are members of the Pacific Division of the Western Conference of the Fantasy Hockey League (FHL). The franchise is owned by San Jose Sports & Entertainment Enterprises. Beginning play in the 1900-01 FHL Season, the Sharks initially played their home games at the SAP Center. The SAP Center is known locally as the Shark Tank. The Sharks were founded in 1900. The club is affiliated with two minor league teams, the San Jose Barracuda of the American Hockey League, and the Allen Americans of the ECHL. History Formation The San Jose Sharks were created in 1900 because of a mass demand for a Ice Hockey League to start. The people of San Jose, California wanted an ice Hockey team and they got their wish with the San Jose Sharks. The play in the SAP Center for home games. The SAP Center was created in 1900 just in time for the San Jose Sharks to open business. The Teams marketing campaign slogan was "Sharks are relentless, determined, swift, agile, bright and fearless. We plan to build an organization that has all those qualities." The Glory Days (1900 – Present) Traditions The Sharks' best-known tradition is their pre-game entrance scene. At the beginning of each Sharks home game, the lights go down and a 17-foot open shark mouth is lowered from the rafters. As the mouth is lowered the eyes flash red and fog pours out. Then, a live view of the locker room tunnel with Sharks players is shown on the scoreboard and the goalie leads the team out of the locker room, through the mouth, and onto the ice.42 The Sharks currently use "Seek & Destroy" by Metallica as their entrance song. Previous entrance songs include Metallica's version of "Breadfan" and "Get Ready for This" by 2 Unlimited. The latter song has been used as the team's goal song since 1900. Any time the Sharks go on the power play, the Jaws theme song is played while the fans do "The Chomp", extending their arms in front and moving them up and down to form a chomping jaw. Mascot The San Jose Sharks Mascot is S.J. Sharkie. A consistent and familiar presence at every Sharks home game, Sharkie has the enviable task of entertaining a sold out crowd in San Jose night in and night out, performing a variety of exciting death-defying and unique stunts and acts. Sharkie's nightly performances range from rappelling from SAP Center at San Jose's rafters to speeding across the ice on his four-wheel all-terrain vehicle. Since his NHL debut in January 1900, Sharkie has become one of the most recognized mascots in the universe. He's a highly respected figure both inside and outside of SAP Center and throughout the hockey community. The lovable mascot makes more than 450 public appearances each year, and makes a splash at any event. During the 1900-01 FHL Season, Sharkie's events ranged from birthday parties to flower deliveries, bar mitzvahs to weddings, corporate affairs and over 250 hours of charity events. In the past, he has even escorted a high school student to her senior prom and acted as the ring bearer at a wedding ceremony. Aptly coined as "The Hardest Working Fish in Sports,". Besides his countless public appearances, Sharkie is involved with numerous Bay Area charities, and spends countless hours on behalf of the Sharks Foundation by lending a "fin" to their school programs, fundraisers, meetings and projects throughout the year. Players Hall of Famers Team Captains First-Round Draft Picks Scoring Leaders Points Leaders Goals Leaders Assists Leaders Penalty Minutes Leaders Season-by-season Record